


One Incubus Two Antlers

by Mesita



Category: South Park
Genre: Libraries, M/M, Public Sex, Self Lubrication, Switches, butters has wings, can you tell this was from a very specific roleplay, incubus butters, lots of cursing due to thomas's tourettes, monster au, shapeshifter thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesita/pseuds/Mesita
Summary: Incubus!Butters and Shapeshifter!Thomas are studying in a library when Butters' incubus powers activate.
Relationships: Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Thomas, Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	One Incubus Two Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very specific Christmas present for a wonderful friend of mine, Danni. But, you know, if monsters are your kink then Merry Christmas to you, too.

“Thomas.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s happening again.”

Butters whined slightly under his breath as the two blondes sat in the campus library. His black incubus wings fluttered behind him in his frustration. He always wanted to spread them out as far as he could whenever the Feeling came upon him.

Thomas put down his pencil and shoved his book aside. “Already? It hasn’t even been shit—ass!—a day!”

“I don’t know,” Butters whined again. He leaned heavily on the desk in front of him, his breathing coming in short spurts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t control the urge properly—and the last thing he wanted to do was ask his dad about how to work it.

Thomas placed a gentle hand on Butters’ shoulder, rubbing him slightly. “It’s okay. We’ll –hnn-- take care of it.”

Butters shot him a look. “Right here?”

Thomas only grinned that surefire grin of his and Butters’ problem only worsened. He couldn’t help it. He loved when Thomas was so sure of his intentions. Butters was so used to people avoiding him and running away that it was still so important to him that Thomas voluntarily wanted to be with him.

“Our first time was in a bathroom.”

Shit. That was true. Butters had completely forgotten. He’d bumped into Thomas at the grocery store and the rest had been one embarrassing moment after the other—but it brought Thomas to him, so it couldn’t have been -that- bad.

Just thinking about the way Thomas had taken Butters into his mouth that day sent more blood rushing to his groin until he was at full mast and straining against his pants. He needed freedom desperately. Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, he gave Thomas a pleading look.

“Let’s find a place in the stacks.”

“Shit-! – Yes!” Thomas blinked as he ticked. When he was excited it happened more. Butters hardly noticed them anymore, but every so often a cute one popped up. Butters scooted his chair back. The friction made him groan.

He could see Thomas glance down at his growing problem and his eyes widened. “Wow you’re—cock!—really in trouble. Does it hurt?”

Butters whimpered and tried to stand. “A little.”

Thomas put his hand out for Butters to take and pulled him close. Thomas was so incredibly tall, but he never complained about having to bend down for a kiss. He even did so, now, which made Butters moan into his mouth.

“You’re making it worse.”

The grin on Thomas’ face would have made Butters roll his eyes if he wasn’t so desperate. Still, the taller blond led them to the stacks and immediately undid the button of Butters’ jeans.

Once Butters was free of the hard denim, he sighed heavily, leaning forward onto Thomas’ chest with relief. Thomas’ hands never left their spot, as they worked the elastic of Butters’ boxers and took out his girth.

Though he was relieved of the pressure, the cooler air caused him to twitch. His cock definitely had a mind of its own as it pulsed—almost as if it were in search of something to press against it.

Thomas’ breath was hot at Butters’ ear just as his hand enveloped his shaft. “This better?”

It was supposed to be better, but it wasn’t. The action was somehow too much and Butters was too sensitive. He needed to be touched in a different way, so he pulled back and began to shove his pants down further. He could already feel the heated slick between his legs. His body definitely wanted to be penetrated.

“Oh,” Thomas said, having caught on to Butters wordlessly answering his question. He twitched a little, but he was smiling.

“Are you…. Hard enough?” Butters asked softly. “Because if you’re not, you can use your fingers.”

Thomas chuckled and began to undo his own pants. Butters was happy to see that Thomas would have absolutely no trouble in getting hard enough. He reached forward to pull Thomas free and wrapped both hands around his considerable length. Yes, he was absolutely thrilled to have that fill him up.

With a tug, Thomas pulled Butters toward him and bent down to give him another kiss. Then, without a word, he spun Butters around and pressed him against the back wall of shelves.

No matter how many times they did it, Butters never got tired of feeling Thomas at his back. The shapeshifter nestled comfortably between Butters’ wings and suddenly Butters could feel the hard press of a cock at his back.

He whined into the books. “Hurry… please… it hurts.”

Butters pressed his ass backwards, trying to push Thomas in himself.

“Hold—shit—still,” Thomas said softly. Butters tried to keep himself calm by pressing his forehead into a book about how to build a birdhouse. If he could just even out his breathing…

But then he felt the smooth length of Thomas’s cock slide between his cheeks. It was a common ritual—use Butters’ slick to coat Thomas’s length. Normally Butters would lie back and relish the gentle massage along his perineum but now, with his cock painfully erect and the need to buck forward or backward growing, he could only pant heavily. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead.

“Please, Thomas…” Butters cried. His muscles clenched around Thomas’s cock.

“It’s okay baby… here you go,” Thomas said gently. He was always so calm and smooth like this. Once he took control of their intimate moments, Thomas seemed to run on all cylinders.

Without needing to prepare Butters, Thomas pressed into the forgiving muscle and with only a minimal amount of pressure, began to sink in.

Butters cried out loudly at the wanted feeling, the stretch, the pull, the pressure. The problem was, he couldn’t stop crying out—each pant grew louder and louder in the quiet library.

All at once, a hand covered his mouth, and Butters’ cries were muffled into Thomas’s palm.

“Don’t wanna get us caught.”

Slowly, Thomas inched his way inside and soon Butters had to bend his small frame to accommodate all of him. He could feel the grip on his hip tighten and he chose that moment to clench again. This time, though, his body felt relief. Then, Thomas began to move and the muffled cries started up all over again.

Because of their height difference, Thomas had to bend awkwardly to get the right angle to pump into Butters, so Butters tried to make things easier by thrusting out his bottom and wiggling it. The side to side movement was a welcome feeling, made all the better by hearing Thomas grunt happily behind him.

“Shit!”

Butters grinned from behind Thomas’s hand and wiggled again, even though the feeling made his eyes want to roll into the back of his head. Thomas countered this with a hard thrust that made the bookshelves shake. Butters made a high-pitched squeak that definitely meant ‘do that again.’

And so Thomas did, each thrust pounding harder and harder until Butters wings were shaking and his thighs rippled with the force of it.

When Butters was first learning how to control his powers, he could cum in his pants just from a touch. With Thomas’s help, he learned to keep those urges down which allowed him to last a lot longer. This was helpful, especially considering Thomas could last a long time. Unfortunately, Butters’ time stretched only from a few seconds to around a minute or two. So as the taller blond’s thrusts rubbed against his prostate, it was like he’d pressed a button and the familiar rush of relief bubbled up the tips of Butter’s toes all the way out---

\---directly onto the books in front of him.

No amount of gags in the world could muffle the elated cry that came out from the feeling of release. Thick, white ropes shot outward, coating more DIY books like a firehose.

Thomas slowly pulled his hand away and Butters could feel the drool he’d accidentally coated it with.

“Better?” Thomas asked.

Butters nodded. It was all he could do. His legs wanted to fall.

But he knew Thomas didn’t get off. He could still feel the rock hard girth inside of him. But Thomas had thoughtfully stopped thrusting to give Butters a chance to recover.

“You can keep going, baby. It’s okay.”

Thomas was stiff behind him, and then he quietly slid out. Butters immediately clenched his legs to keep the slick from leaking out with him.

“What we need to do is fix these books,” Thomas said instead, pointing at the mess Butters made. Butters laughed to himself a little sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I should have worn a condom to catch it.” He’d learned a long time ago to carry them with him everywhere—but the Feeling had caught on so quickly that he’d been caught off guard.

Thomas pushed around Butters and bent over to take out all of the soiled books. “Looks like we’ll check these out and clean them—shit!---at home.”

Butters sighed in agreement, but then suddenly swooned a little. It happened so suddenly—the world felt like it moved one inch to the left and Butters lost his balance. Immediately, Thomas reached out to catch him, but considering both of them had their pants around their knees, they fell together to the floor.

“Sorry,” Butters groaned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m—cock!—more worried about you,” Thomas twitched on top of him. Butters’ cock was sandwiched between them. Before now, it had been relatively free from friction, as the need to be filled had completely overtaken him. But now that Thomas was pressing hard against his cock, he could feel himself involuntarily begin to grow hard again.

All at once, Butters whimpered again, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” Thomas asked suddenly.

Butters shook his head and slowly reached down between them to take a hold of his quickly throbbing cock.

Thomas looked down and smirked. “Oh that’s not so bad.”

Butters’ eyes widened. “My bottom’s a little sore right now…”

Thomas shrugged. “Then I’ll sit on you.”

Butters immediately began to protest. That would require Thomas to take off his pants and shoes completely. He could get away with a simple blow job or a hand job. It wasn’t necessary. But when Thomas got an idea in his head, he followed through with it, and soon he was pantsless and hovering over Butters.

Thomas reached behind him and Butters felt the gentle touch of his fingers at his entrance. He knew exactly what Thomas was doing and spread his legs and relaxed, letting the taller blond collect some of Butters’ slick.

“Let me do it,” Butters said, trying to reach around so that he could stretch Thomas out himself, but the shapeshifter kept him pinned with his knees.

“Just stroke me,” was all he said, head tilting with a slight twitch. Butters immediately obliged, one had smoothing around the still wet cock. Thomas audibly sighed above him and Butters watched in awe as Thomas fingered himself. Butters changed up the grip of his hand to keep Thomas at the edge. He needed to, basically, or Thomas might never see his body to fruition.

In no time at all, Thomas was hovering over Butters again, one hand underneath him to guide Butters’ into position. He hissed as he lowered himself and Butters had to reach forward and grip Thomas’s hips to keep him from sinking too fast. If he did that, the warmth and pressure would be too much and Butters would bust again and only disappoint himself.

But Thomas knew this and kept himself from going too quickly. Once he was down all the way, he held his hands out and Butters took them, intertwining their fingers together. The carpet was underneath was rough against Butters’ back and wings, and a harsh reminder that they were in public and completely exposed, but somehow that wasn’t registering in Butters’ mind. All he could see was Thomas above him, antlers spanning outward like a velvet halo.

“Please say I can move,” Butters begged, his voice straining.

Thomas only nodded and Butters squeezed their hands together before bucking upward. He only succeeded in getting Thomas to bounce above him, so he let go of their hands and grabbed his hips instead. Thomas knew what was coming and braced himself on Butters’ shoulders and all at once, Butters was jackhammering upward, his erection practically begging to feel that friction, itself.

Above him, Thomas panted in quiet tones—he was clearly much better at being quiet than Butters was. Butters bit his bottom lip to keep himself from being too loud, but really, the amount of energy it took to buck upward the way his cock wanted him to was enough to keep him quiet save for a few grunts.

They stayed like that a while, the slapping of their bodies being the only sound between the two of them when suddenly, Thomas’s voice cut the silence as he began to pant loudly. It only took him saying Butters’ name once and Butters was coming in hot spurts inside of his boyfriend, cock pulsating with the second piece of relief he’d felt that day.

Unfortunately, Thomas still hadn’t gotten off and because Butters was busting, he’d stopped moving his hips. Thomas let out a loud “No!” followed by another tick of his Tourette’s.

In one smooth motion, Butters pushed Thomas from him and tugged his hips up to his mouth. Thomas had to fall forward on his knees, with his legs on either side of Butters’ face, but it was enough. Butters took Thomas in as far as he could, his hands covering the rest of the length that his mouth couldn’t reach. Then he hollowed out his cheeks.

Thomas stopped being so quiet above him, and instead panted loudly, head buried in the carpet above Butters’ head.

Butters had no idea how much momentum he had in him, but it was clearly enough. The louder Thomas got, the closer he was to his orgasm, so Butters kept up the pace until Thomas shuddered above him. He showered the carpet with expletives as he came directly into Butters’ mouth.

It was mostly gravity’s fault, but Butters swallowed every last drop, and kept Thomas’s penis in his mouth until the shapeshifter pulled off of him himself. With a thud, Thomas hit the floor beside him and they both sat there breathing heavily.

Eventually, Thomas said, “You don’t think you’re going to get hard again, do you?”

“I better not,” Butters replied. “I’m spent.”

Thomas laughed beside him and let his hand fall on Butters’ chest. “We need to get out of here before—cock! Ass!-- someone sees.”

Just as they were buckling their pants, Butters whipped around at the sound of footsteps coming their way. Panicked, Butters grabbed the cum-stained books and held them to his chest, sticky and all.

A confused librarian came into view.

“Everything okay? There’ve been complaints of a fight. I’ll have you know fighting will not be tolerated in the library.”

Butters and Thomas exchanged a boisterous glance and shook their heads. “No fight, ma’am.” Butters said with a smile.

The library wasn’t convinced… until suddenly Thomas’s Tourette’s made him tick violently. The librarian backed away suddenly, as understanding washed over her. 

“Oh,” she said slowly. “I understand. I’m so sorry.”

Thomas waved it off and Butters slid close to him, taking a hold of his hand. The librarian excused herself in embarrassment and headed back to her station. Butters brought up Thomas’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“I love you,” he said cheerfully. “Let’s get out of here.”

“I love you, too,” Thomas replied, kissing the top of Butters’ head. “Maybe we’ll have round three tonight.”

Butters was looking forward to it.


End file.
